


Момент слабости

by Gonshyk



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Psychological Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonshyk/pseuds/Gonshyk
Summary: Оптимус находился в расстроенных чувствах после потери боевого товарища, и старые шрамы пробудили давние проблемы... он вполне мог с этим справиться... пока Мегатрон не настиг его в момент слабости.





	Момент слабости

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Weaker Moments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172351) by [BlairDrakko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairDrakko/pseuds/BlairDrakko). 

Мир шептал. Деревья стонали, когда ветерок танцевал меж их многочисленных ветвей, река лениво журчала рядом, животные капашились в скрытых норах, пытаясь защититься от ночного холода. Именно здесь сидел титан. Молчаливая исполинская машина была осторожна, чтобы не нарушить мягкий органический мир вокруг. Он научился любить мир, к которому не принадлежал.

Оптимус Прайм медленно зажег оптику, ее синий свет освещал убежище. 

«Я снова оказался здесь», — мрачно подумал Лидер автоботов. Сколько раз он оказывался под защитой этой бухты, единственного места, где он мог побыть один, единственного места, где он мог быть слабым. Прайм торжественно провел манипулятором под оптикой, мысленно возвращаясь к тому, что привело его в сюда.

Битва, произошедшая ранее в тот же день, снова и снова проигрывалась в процессоре. Что можно было сделать по-другому? Почему все пошло не так, как должно было. Почему? Терзаясь вопросами, он вздрагивал на холоде.

— Клиффджампер, — имя покойного бота тихо соскользнуло с губ Оптимуса. 

«Еще один солдат пал, пал в этой бесконечной войне, и под моим руководством», — Прайм крепко сжал шлем манипуляторами, когда эта мысль отозвалась громче всего.

Последний час его товарища-автобота тоже не был добрым, начиная с того, что он был оживлен через этот тошнотворный эксперимент, сражаясь против своих собратьев, пока, наконец, не пал во второй раз. Вся эта ситуация оказывала гнетущее состояние на носителя Матрицы. Как низко готовы пасть десептиконы, чтобы выиграть эту проклятую войну?

С громким рычанием Прайм встряхнул шлемом — его внезапное действие растревожило гнездо спящих над ним птиц, заставив их отчаянно кричать в сумраке ночи. Вздохнув, он встал, чувствуя легкий укол вины за несчастных созданий. С тяжелой Искрой мех зашагал обратно к дороге — пора было возвращаться на базу.

Он осторожно пробрался сквозь деревья и листву обратно к главной трассе, стараясь мешать как можно меньше по мере своего продвижения. Добравшись до цели, бот тщательно осмотрел местность, убедившись, что никто из людей не увидит его прежде, чем он трансформируется и медленно поедет дальше.

По большей части Лидер ехал в тишине, мысли были темны. Резко получив внезапное сообщение, на его Искре потяжелело.

:Оптимус? — голос Рэтчета потрескивал в шлеме.

— Да, Рэтчет? Что-то не так?

:Тебя давно не было, Оптимус. Я… я начал волноваться, — тембр доктора был тверд, но Прайм чувствовал, что тот говорил обеспокоенно.

— Прости меня, старый друг. Я, кажется, потерял счет чинквантино…* эээм… часам. Сейчас я возвращаюсь. Рэтчет… как Арси? — медик горько рассмеялся в коммуникатор. 

:Молчалива, расчетлива и вкалывает больше, чем когда-либо. Но Джек сейчас с ней. Парень, похоже, пытается улучшить ее настроение, по крайней мере, частично. А как ты себя чувствуешь? — Оптимусу сразу стало легче от осознания того, что Арси сейчас совсем одна. 

Снова и снова эти люди продолжают меня удивлять…

— Я благодарен Джеку за то, что он составил ей компанию, и уверен, что она тоже, — Рэтчет помолчал с минуту после его ответа, потом прочистил свой вокалайзер прежде, чем повторить свой последний вопрос. 

:А как ты, Оптимус?:

Носитель матрицы тяжело провентилировал, обдумывая, как ему следует ответить. Он очень ценил заботу и внимание Рэтчета об автоботах. Старый мех, возможно, всегда был несколько грубоват, но Прайм знал, что он действительно заботился обо всех в их команде. Он просто надеялся, что медик не знал, когда ему больно, не только физически, но и внутри.

— Я делаю все, что могу Рэтчет, так что, пожалуйста, не волнуйся, — дежурно ответил он. Рэтчет фыркнул. 

:Мммммм… Возвращайся, Оптимус. Я бы хотел осмотреть и тебя. Это было трудное испытание для каждого из нас. Я просто хочу убедиться, что мы в наилучшей форме, по крайней мере физической, — Лидер знал, что медик просто пытается найти себе дело — чинить, только чтобы не думать о кошмарном дезактиве Клиффджампера.

— Очень хорошо, старый друг, я… — датчики внутреннего компьютера внезапно взвыли, и бот немедленно свернул с дороги. Проехав между деревьями, он остановился, его корпус трясло.

Не сейчас…

:Оптимус? Ты в порядке? — голос Рэтчета потрескивал в шлеме.

— Д…д…д…ррр…ожь… — подглючивая, постарался ответить Оптимус доктору.

:Шлак. Тебе нужен земной мост, Оптимус? Хочешь, я за тобой приеду?:

Теперь корпус Прайма дрожал еще сильнее, процессор болезненно сбоил в шлеме. Он судорожно застонал, заставляя себя трансформироваться. Механоид знал, что, как только приступ будет в самом разгаре, он не сможет этого сделать. Металл сжался и начал прерывисто трансформироваться, а по завершении всего этого Ада он упал вперед, приземлившись на манипуляторы и коленные сочления.

— Н…нн…не…т…т. Я…я в п…по…ряд…ке, — кое-как произнес он, сосредоточившись на работе вентсистемы. На протяжении клика Рэтчет был тих.

:Хорошо. Я доверяю твоему мнению, просто… пожалуйста, свяжись с нами, если тебе потребуется помощь, хорошо? Ты не должен отвечать, я прекрасно знаю, что это трудно. Если что, я буду приглядывать за тобой отсюда. Будь осторожен, Оптимус, — с некой печалью в словах Рэтчет закончил.

Оптимус был благодарен медику и чувствовал себя ужасно из-за того, что беспокоил его. Он лег на песок Джаспера, и корпус вновь сотрясла дрожь.

У него начались эти рывки с тех пор, как он стал Праймом. Впервые они проявились в самые ранние дни после его становления носителем Матрицы. В то момент он тренировался с Айронхайдом, как внезапно весь корпус прошила крупная дрожь. Дело дошло до того, что он не мог даже стоять, и бедняга Айронхайд подумал, что ударил его слишком сильно.

К тому времени, как появился Рэтчет, он уже не мог даже говорить, издавая только стрекот и помехи. Оптимус был немедленно доставлен в медотсек, но никто из других докторов не знал, что случилось! Его корпус функционировал стабильно, Искра сильно и ровно пульсировала, не было никаких признаков отравления энергоном — по медицинским стандартам он был одним из самых здоровых меха на Кибертроне.

Рэтчет наблюдал за ним, кричал на явно невежественных медиков и настоял на том, чтобы проверить шлем молодого Прайма.

Новоизбранный Лидер ненавидел, когда его шлем был открыт, особенно, когда он сам находился в сознании на протяжении всего этого времени. Однако оно того стоило, поскольку Рэтчет, в итоге, нашел причину этого — глубокие шрамы вдоль процессора.

Шрамы, оставленные его прежним я, Орионом Паксом. Очевидно, клерк пережил серьезную травму в один из моментов своего актива, и, хотя воспоминания о тех событиях исчезли, повреждение было глубоко интегрировано в его процессор. Из чего и следуют приступы дрожи.

Оптимус вновь застонал, ощутив очередной импульс боли по всех прошивке, продолжая содрогаться. У него уже давно не было такого приступа, и это начинало беспокоить. Обычно они длились всего несколько кликов, и большую часть времени он мог без особых осложнений говорить. Ему очень повезло, что приступов не возникало на поле боя. Кроме ранних, они обычно появлялись, когда бот был спокоен. Ну, спокоен корпусом… а смятение в Искре или процессоре это уже совсем другая история. Он должен был знать, что ужасная дезактивация Клиффджампера возымеет неблагоприятный эффект.

Теперь корпус Оптимуса дрожал еще сильнее, а процессор болезненно сбоил в шлеме.

Он поднял дрожащий шлем и попытался сфокусировать оптику, вглядываясь в темноту вокруг себя. Лидер алозначных прекрасно понимал, насколько уязвим в данный момент, и быстро помолился Праймусу, чтобы никаких сюрпризов, пока он ждет, когда приступ ослабнет, не возникло.

Естественно, ему так не повезет…

— Ну и ну, Прайм, ты выглядишь весьма потрепанно, — издевательский тембр Мегатрона прозвучал из ночной тишины.

Оптимус притушил оптику, процессор теперь глючил гораздо более отчаянно. Он попытался дотянуться до коммуникатора, но не смог заставить свои системы подключиться настолько, чтобы пошевелить просто пальцем!

Может быть, Рэтчет поймает сигнал Мегатрона? Тем не менее, я не…

Оптимус открыл оптику, и она замерцала перед блистательным Лордом. Лидер десептиконов просто смотрел на своего главного соперника, его прежняя улыбка исчезла, когда он увидел, как корпус Прайма дернулся под ним.

— Что с тобой случилось, Прайм? — Оптимус был удивлен тоном своего заклятого врага. В кои-то веки он не рычал, не был резким и ненавистным, вместо этого он казался почти… обеспокоенным?

Серебристый механоид присел рядом с ним, красные окуляры сканировали скрученный дрожащий корпус меньшего меха и сбоившую, казалось, только недавно чисто и ровно мерцающую ярко-голубым оптику.

Оптогрань Оптимуса мрачно опустилась — он попытался ответить, но все, что вышло, было ломанным стрекотанием. Окуляры испуганно расширилась, когда он осознал всю серьезность этого приступа.

Я в его власти! Рэтчет, почувствуй что что-то не так! Открой мост! Пожалуйста!!!

Оптика Мегатрона сузилась из-за неспособности Прайма говорить. Вся эта ситуация потянула за собой тонкими ниточками старые воспоминания об Орионе, когда-то находившемся в очень похожей ситуации.

Острые денты резко сжались, издавая раздраженный скрежет, когда вокалайзер Оптимуса начал жалобно потрескивать, а корпус стало трясти гораздо сильнее. Пальцы Прайма сжались, когда его грудная развернулась, и он оказался полностью охвачен приступом.

Лидер автоботов закричал, точнее, попытался закричать, потеряв контроль над собой. Корпус отчаянно дернулся, и шлем резко ударился о землю позади него. Оптика наполнилась статикой, когда он вдруг резко почувствовал теплый манипулятор, придерживающий его за затылочную часть шлема. Этот сильный манипулятор неожиданно осторожно поднял его высоко, достаточно высоко, чтобы бот больше не врезался в землю.

Мегатрон держит меня? Почему?

Его мерцающая оптика поднялась вверх, чтобы увидеть фейсплейт Мегатрона над ним, пока десептикон пытался аккуратнее поддержать меньшего меха. Вокалайзер издал ужасную, прерывистую последовательность щелчков и писков, когда еще одна сильная волна дрожи настигла его.

Бот почувствовал, как его оптика наполнилась омывателем, как от агонии, что сотрясала его естество, так и от полного и абсолютного ужаса и замешательства, которые он чувствовал сейчас по отношению к бывшему гладиатору.

— Сосредоточься на вентиляции, Оптимус, — тихо сказал Мегатрон, и бывший архивист послушался, так и сделав, хоть и в неровной манере. Он даже не понял, что остановился.

Последовала еще одна волна, от которой стало невыносимо дурно. Его вокодер заскрежетал, когда спина выгнулась над землей. Страх усилился, когда носитель Матрицы почувствовал, что системы начали вырываться из-за интенсивности приступа — один из его манипуляторов внезапно наполовину трансформировался в бластер. Он взревел, когда провода и кабели внутри начали перегреваться от незавершенного процесса.

— Оптимус… сосредоточься. Сосредоточься на мне. Ты справишься с ним, — тихий, почти нежный голос Мегатрона отвлек его от концентрации на извивающейся конечности, и красно-синий бот отчаянно зациклился на красной оптике другого механоида.

Он не был уверен, когда схлынула последняя волна, так как был так сосредоточен на формере перед собой. Глядя в окуляры Мегатрона, он ощутил тепло его Искры. Это было то самое тепло, которое носитель Матрицы втайне чувствовал прежде. Возможно, это были остатки того, кем он когда-то являлся. Однако каждый раз, когда это происходило, его окутывал некий страх неизвестности, который Прайм был не в силах объяснить.

Он почувствовал, как из его оптики, наконец-то, брызнул омыватель, а корпус становился все более спокойным. Оптимус не мог не заметить, как Лидер десептиконов продолжал держать его, хотя дрожь и не была уже такой сильной. Так они и пробыли некоторое время. Оптика красно-синего теперь ясная, хоть и измученная, заглядывала глубоко в алые окуляры Лорда.

Формер почувствовал ужасную тяжесть, окутывающую его, когда сильная дрожь превратилась в легкую — усталость от приступов приближалась к совершению полного круга, и Прайм поймал себя на мысли, что изо всех сил пытается не выпасть в перезарядку.

— Оптимус, пошли комм своему медику прежде, чем уйдешь в стазис, — мягко сказал Мегатрон, наконец-то опустив шлем своего злейшего врага. Серебряный мех встал, и автобот почувствовал, как неожиданно согревающий яркий свет чужой оптика стал таким далеким, отчего на мгновение кольнуло Искру. — Это ничего не меняет, Прайм, однако я не собираюсь убивать тебя подобным образом. Подлечись, и мы встретимся на поле боя, — с этими словами бывший гладиатор на секунду повернулся обратно, трансформируясь, прежде чем скрыться в темноте ночного неба.

Оптимус затуманившимися окулярами смотрел ему вслед, корпус и процессор штормило от всего, что произошло. Он в очередной раз отодвинул это тепло в своей Искре на второй план и связался со старым другом. 

— Р.ррэт.т.ттчет… м… м.моо…сст… — кое-как сумел вымолвить механоид.

:Понял, Оптимус! Я уже в пути! — в ответ проскрипел голос доктора.

Прайм почувствовал, как оптика потемнела, когда он снова посмотрел на небо. Его Искра становилась все холоднее, чем дальше от него улетал Мегатрон.

Зачем? Зачем он это сделал? Зачем ему было придерживать мой шлем? Просто, чтобы убедиться, что сможет убить меня в другой день?

Автобот глубоко провентилировал, притушив на мгновение оптику, а после уловив знакомый звук открывающегося рядом наземного моста. Рэтчет выскочил вместе с Балкхэдом.

— Во имя всех искр, Оптимус! — воскликнул медик, увидев своего Прайма распластанного на земле. Он нахмурился, глядя на дымящийся скрученный манипулятор, и опустился на коленные шарниры рядом со своим лидером. — Ты должен был сообщить мне раньше, ИДИОТ! — больший механоид слабо улыбнулся Рэтчету. 

— Ус… сс..тал, — медик печально нахмурился. 

— У тебя давно не было такого серьезного приступа. Повезло, что десептиконы тебя не нашли, — взгляд Прайма стал слегка странным в ответ на эти слова, и Рэтчет нахмурился еще сильнее, однако решил оставить расспросы на потом, окликнув Балкхэда. — Подхвати его с этой стороны, а я возьму с той. Давай Оптимус, пора возвращаться домой.

Лидер застонал, когда его поставили на измученные сервоприводы. Все трое, спотыкаясь, направились к светящемуся мосту. Как раз перед тем, как они вошли, Оптимус слегка повернул шлем к звездному небу в последний раз.


End file.
